U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0049385 discloses a theft deterrent apparatus in a marine vessel including a propulsion device having an engine coupled to a starter and a power generator. An authentication unit is arranged to operate by receiving power from a battery that is arranged to supply power to the starter and accumulate power generated by the power generator. An operation control unit is arranged to allow operation of the propulsion device if authentication by the authentication unit does succeed and prohibit operation of the propulsion device if authentication by the authentication unit does not succeed. A fault detection unit is arranged to detect a fault of the authentication unit. A fault detection control unit is arranged to make a provisional fault judgment when the fault detection unit detects the fault of the authentication unit before completion of engine starting by the starter, and then make the fault detection unit perform the fault detection again after the completion of engine starting by the starter.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0049386 discloses a theft deterrent apparatus is used in a marine vessel which includes a propulsion device. The theft deterrent apparatus includes an authentication unit, a fault detection unit arranged to detect a fault of the authentication unit, and an operation control unit arranged to control operation of the propulsion device. When the authentication unit is normal, the operation control unit controls the operation of the propulsion device in accordance with an authentication result of the authentication unit. When a fault has occurred in the authentication unit, the operation control unit controls the operation of the propulsion device without referring to the authentication result of the authentication unit. When the authentication unit is normal, the operation control unit sets an operation mode of the propulsion device to an ordinary operation mode under a condition of success of authentication by the authentication unit and prohibits the operation of the propulsion device if the authentication by the authentication unit does not succeed. When a fault has occurred in the authentication unit, the operation control unit sets the operation mode of the propulsion device to an emergency operation mode in which a predetermined restriction is applied with respect to the ordinary operation mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,884 discloses a system for remotely tracking, monitoring and messaging vessels utilizing a global positioning system satellite constellation, having a transceiver located on the vessel to be tracked and monitored, a monitoring center located remote from the vessel, a communications means allowing the bi-directional communication between the transceiver and the monitoring center, a communications means allowing the uni-directional communication from the global positioning system satellite constellation to the transceiver, sensors on the on-board systems of the vessel, a communications means allowing communication between the sensors and the transceiver, an input/output means for messaging, and a communications means allowing communication between the input/output means and the transceiver.